Robbin Ed 2: The Revenge of The Gourd
by BonusEds
Summary: Jonny finally seeks revenge after the events of Big Picture Show. He reeks havoc on CN City. How will the Cul-de-sac kids stop Jonny?
1. Chapter 1

ROBBIN ED 2: THE REVENGE OF THE GOURD

Taking place where Big Picture Show left off, we find Jonny 2x4 in his dark lair, wearing a gourd on his head, and a black cape. "Not this time, Plank! No more heroic deeds! It is time to crush our enemies!"Jonny said with an insane maniacal laugh. Jonny jumped into a chest on the floor in his lair, and jumped out wearing a gourd on his head, an orange shirt with black strings hanging down from the sleeves, black jeans with a white belt and orange stripes going down the sides, black, white and orange boots, and complete with a black cape. He laughed again maniacally. It echoed through his lair. Dressed in a black mask and mini cape, although Plank was the sidekick, he was the real ringleader.

Plank had influence over Jonny, and if anyone was truly evil, it was him. He fed Jonny hatred for the kids of the Cul-de-sac."They did beat me up pretty good didn't they?"…"what?"…"you say we should rob the Cartoon Network City bank?"…"of course! that will strike fear in the hearts of the Eds!"…"Tonight?"…

It was a bright and sunny day in CN City. And everyone in the Cul-de-sac, the outskirts of the city, were playing together out in the streets. Even the Eds. It had been about a month after Big Picture Show. Eddy was a lot nicer now, and didn't scam anyone anymore. Double D didn't mind getting dirty so much now and Ed…was still Ed. It was the first week of summer vacation. Everyone was getting along now. Except Jonny, who no one had seen since his beating by the kids when they attacked the Eds. No one seemed to care though. Jonny was always the loner anyway. But from Jonny's point of view, the kids beat him up for nothing. He was just trying to help, right? One minute, they were trying to kill the Eds for what they did to the Cul-de-sac, and the next, they beat him up for beating them up.

So the way Jonny saw it, it was about revenge…

The sun went down. The bank closed. Everyone went home except for the whistling guard, twirling his nightstick. Jonny and Plank, AKA The Gourd and Timber the The Dark Shard, were watching in a dark alley between the theatre and the candy store. The guard turned around and the two quickly got to the entrance of the bank. The climbed up to the roof and carefully removed the window. They snuck in. There they were, right in front of the large, steel vault. The CN City Bank was in Townsville, the capital of CN City. The bank was also right across the street from City Hall.

The PowerPuff Girls were at home. It was 9:00 pm, the PPG couldn't be out after 8:00 pm. It was the perfect time for the perfect crime. Plank told Jonny the combination ,"How do you know the combination!?,"…"okay, I won't ask questions, sheesh."So Jonny crept over to the vault, put in the combination, and the vault's door opened. Inside were gold bars, sacks of money, jewels, diamonds, fine jewelry and rare artifacts! Jonny gazed at the vaults contents," that sure is a lot of money, huh Plank?". Jonny grabbed an empty sack and put 2 large diamonds, 10 huge bundles of 2000 dollar bills, 2 gold bars, a handful of jewel incrusted necklaces, and a valuable, rare statue into the sack and climbed back up to where he had come in from, jumped off the building, and headed back to the Cul-de-sac.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?


	2. ,A GOURD ON HIS HEAD

,"A GOURD ON HIS HEAD"…

It was the morning after Jonny's stunt. It was Tuesday morning, the second day of summer vacation. In just 1 morning, the news of what happened at the bank had spread from Camp Kidney all the way to Endsville. The whole city was confused, all wondering the same thing. Who is this guy?

Edd's mom was sitting at the table in the kitchen, she had a cup of gourmet coffee in an elegant tea cup in one hand, and The Gravy Inquirer in the other. As she read, she was appalled by what she was reading. "Eddward, have read the news?" she called to her son. "No, mother," he replied as he walked into the kitchen for a bowl of cereal. "Someone robbed the CN City Bank last night, and made off with over 20000 dollars worth of valuables!". Edd spit out the Sunny D he was drinkink into the sink ,"WHAT!?"

,"Yes, and here it says cameras revealed he was wearing a gourd on his head."

,"a gourd? odd…hmm…"

"Well, I have to go to work now, dear. I didn't leave you any chores today. Just make sure when you go outside, you lock the door. I love you. "

," I love you too, mother." Edd said as she went out to her job in accounting. Edd was happy, his mother hadn't left him any chores. He took advantage of the situation, and turned on the TV to CN News and watched a full report on the heist. When the interviewed the Power Puff Girls, Blossom had said, " we were in bed while this happened, the professor woke us up and told us the news. We were to late."

,"The guard has been fired due to the incident, and the Power Puff Girls are keeping a sharp lookout, so no need to worry. He won't do it again if he knows what's good for him." Said the Mayor to the crowd of reporters and outraged citizens. ," Some say it was no big deal. It's true that this kind of stuff happens all the time. But they are usually caught, or at the very least, a villain we already know." Said the reporter. ,"back to you, Ted. "

,"it's Tod!,". ,"Anyways, what's so different, is that he is about a kid's height, and was wearing a gourd on his head. We think he was carrying something, but we don't know what is was, because the cameras were so blurry. He appeared to be talking to whatever he was carrying.

Edd thought it over. He still didn't understand why this was such a big deal. There were all kinds of villains and crazy people. Candy pirates who drove a ship on the road, crazy bears who live in the woods and shoot at anyone who comes near their property, chimpanzees that live in a volcano with a giant telescope, crazy ex-generals with scars on their eyes and even a so called villain who runs around with a toilet seat around his neck.

Although, Peack Creek was pretty quiet. Being on the edge of the city, there really weren't any villains. There really wasn't a whole lot around here. It was the more rural part of the city. No villains live around here.

Jonny looked at a map of they City and it's outer-limits, wondering where to strike next. Somewhere no one would suspect. He followed his finger through the Cul-de-sac, through the junkyard, up the creek which lead to a lake, and stopped. There it was. A little summer camp at the edge of the lake. "Perfect," he thought. "No one would ever suspect my next target to be all the way over here. A little summer camp next to the woods. It would be too late before the police even got there!" Jonny once again laughed his evil laugh, he stopped. "What? You heard about this place? An organic field? You want me to get gasoline? But, what would we do with gaso…ohhhh!"………"Plank, you really are an evil genius!"

Jonny did as he was told. He got some gasoline, some matches, grabbed his bike, and left the Cul-de-sac. It would take a long time before they got to Camp Kidney.

The Cul-de-sacians were enjoying a day at the swimming hole. And unlike before, the Eds and Kevin shared the shady spot.

Everyone was impressed by the sand castle Jimmy had made, it stood proudly at 3 feet, complete with a mote and a drawbridge, decorated with sticks, rocks, leaves and whatever else he could find. Sarah was taking pictures of it. Rolf was to busy however, enjoying a ride on a giant bouncy ball. Ed was on top of the cliff, way up at the very edge. Eddy called to everyone down below. "Be amazed as the world famous daredevil, Ed the Fearless, attempts his greatest feat yet… Jumping down from this 50 foot cliff, down into the shallow water below. If he misses the rocks and lands with luck, he may just pull it off."

"Here I go!" Ed ran off the edge of the cliffs. Missing the rocks by a long shot. However, when Ed landed in the middle of the swimming hole, all the water, including Rolf, shot up into the Air. There Ed was, laying on the sandy bottom. Then, all the water, and Rolf, came pouring back into the empty whole in the ground. About 15 seconds passed. 30 seconds… everyone was getting worried, until Ed came sprouting out, shooting water out of his mouth.

"I am a whale!" He said happily. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and started laughing.

Jonny pedaled as fast as he could. He was blazing by Peach Creek. He followed the map onto a dirt road. He turned onto another dirt road. Dirt flew through the air as he blazed off down the second road. Jonny knew what he had to do. He started thinking, though. He was going insane. Jonny didn't usually like being the bad guy. He liked to be the hero.

Then he thought about other things. He was tired of getting the shitty end of the stick. He saved Jimmy from the Kanker sisters so many damn times and never gotten a thanks for his heroic deeds. He had saved all of their allounces from Professor Scam. Come to think of it, Plank wasn't all that evil either. He was just sick of having to have Jonny explain he was real. Jonny hated it when everyone said he was imaginary. Jonny had always had a gift to communicate with nature, and he didn't like it when everyone thought he needed therapy. Not only this, his parents were drug addicted hippies. Weed didn't give them a buzz anymore. Hell, even Jonny smoked weed sometimes. Not because he was a druggie like his parents, but because it was a natural plant. His parents were addicted to Heroin, LSD, Shrooms, and Ecstasy

Although they loved him, they left him to fend for himself. He was socially accepted, sure, but he was still the loner. At home, at school, in the Cul-de-sac, everywhere he went. Between his drug induced parents and social status, he was kind to everyone, even the Eds, before they were cool.

Jonny sucked it in, and kept on going down the dirt road.

After a day at the swimming hole, everyone started heading back to the Cul-de-sac. Nazz went to Kevin's house, Jimmy went to Sarah's house, Ed was left watching Sarah. Eddy had to go to the theatre with his parents, Rolf went to go put the chickens back in the barn, and Edd went back home. It had been about 3 hours since his parents got home. He spent those 3 hours he had watched TV, Edd, usually didn't watch TV all that much, but with all this mess about CN City's newest crook, He could help but watch the news. The Mayor had installed a new, city wide self-defense system. When all the banks in the city closed, the windows and doors were barred in by steel bars, and a new advanced surveillance system.

It was 10:00 pm when Jonny got to Camp Kidney. He had to fix his bike along the way. While all the campers were in their cabins, Jonny snook over to the Camp's organic foods garden. He ran through the field, being sure not to drop to much gasoline. He stood there for a second. He thought for a second. "Is this right?"…….."well, I guess your right buddy. Were not hurting anyone." With a dep sigh, Jonny lit a match, through it as for as he could into the garden, and ran out of the way as fast as he could.

He got on his bike just as the gasoline lit. The whole garden was up in flames. Though it was far from the trees and couldn't start a forest fire, it was still pretty big on its own. Jonny rode away into the night sky as a cabin closest to the lake, which he noticed, had not gone to sleep, walked outside. He could make out an elephant, a monkey, and a pigmy rhino. He rode out of that camp as fast as he could, for they were running towards the garden. The whole camp was being woken to the shoutings of, "FIRE!"

Just as everyone was getting to the garden with buckets of water, Jonny rode out of the camp as fast as he could, and rode on to the night's sky.

Jonny didn't feel as bad as he thought he would. He liked the feeling. He embraced it. He felt what needed to be done, and he did it with no remorse. From that night on, Jonny was a different person. The old Jonny had been consumed.

He rode into the night's sky, and evilly insane laugh could be heard throughout the hills……..


	3. NEW ALLIANCES

It was 4:00 am when Jonny rode into the Cul-de-sac unseen. He hid his bike, and went down into his lair, and fell asleep.

When Edd woke up, his parent were already gone, he had slept in. He did the dishes and put in the laundry. Then he went outside to get the mail, and he picked up the newspaper in front of his door. The headline? Apparently a fire had broken out in Camp Kidney, destroying the camp's food supply.

Edd sat down at the table and read it in the morning light shining through the windows. It read that a monkey, one of the campers, and his two friends, had seen a dark figure ride out of the camp. They couldn't make out what he looked like, but apparently, he had a cape and something big on his head, and had an orange bike. "Authorities are certain this is the same fiend who robbed the bank," it read. " No one had expected him to strike all the way in the woods, and were even more shocked that this fire was against the camp, a kid's facility."

"The kids have been honored for their fast reaction to stopping the fire," the campers were shown being awarded for their fast acting. "Left at the seen was an empty gasoline can, and a book of matches which he had dropped while fleeing the camp." "Authorities are analyzing the evidence, but as of yet have no trace as to who did it. He had been wearing gloves."

* * *

Jonny was also reading the paper, to follow his career. The city was in an uproar over the fire. Some civilians had decided to take up action against the new surge of crime, the Civilian City Defense Team. Super heroes were patrolling 24/7. The police and set traps, such as advertizing a bank that was not guarded. Jonny wasn't stupid. But, he decided he could use some help as a distraction while he did his crime, and aid him……………….

A green chimpanzee with a freakishly large brain, covered by a hat, sat alone in his lair atop an active volcano. He was working on the concept for a laser that could gather energy from the sun, and fire that energy in a highly condensed beam, made to disintegrate anything in its path. He had been grumbling to himself when a figure broke in and stood in front of the monkey, standing on top of his working table. " You fool! You broke my window!." The monkey was angry, he shook his fist at the figure, "do you have any idea who I am!". "Oh, I know who you are alright, Mojojojo! That is why I am here. I have a proposition for you," the figure replied. "HaHaHaHa! What kind of a proposition his that?" the monkey joked. Jonny said, "Join me in my crusade of crime." The monkey looked at him foolishly, "Mojojojo works alone, boy!"

,"you want to get rid of the Power Puff Girls, right?" He said with a snarl. "More than anything in the world, but I will do it on my own."

"What chance do you stand against the Power Puff Girls alone?"

The monkey thought for a minute. "Alright, I will help you, but I will be the one to ultimately destroy the Power Puff Girls!"

"Go ahead. But you will do as I say. You will be in charge of making weapons. Now, get started on my new arsenal."

"Very well, if it will get rid of the Power Puff Girls."


	4. NEW ALLIANCES PART 2

NEW ALLIANCES PART 2

Jonny came to a large, land-sailing ship. He jumped on board, to find a pirate with candy in his beard, and all over his clothes, and all over the ship! The pirate saw him, he said rather arrogantly," what ye white-toothed, sugar free scoundrel be wantin? I'm fixen to sick me crew on ye! This be Stickbeard's ship! The stickiest pirate to ever blow bubble gum!"

"I know who you are, and I want to strike a deal with you. How's about you join me in fighting all that is good. In turn, I will give you all the candy in the city. How does that sound?"

"Aaarg! How's about I just TAKE the candy! AFTER HIM, MATIES!" the pirate yelled, and his pirate crew had dropped the candy they were eating, and came at him with licorice ropes, candy cane swords, and gumball shooters.

Jonny was quickly being surrounded. Two big crew members came at him with candy cane swords on both sides. He jumped up into the air, and kicked to his sides with both feet, kicking both of them at the same time in their faces. Another one came up to him and prepared to strike him with his sword. When he made his moved, and lashed his weapon at Jonny, certain he would hit him, Jonny stopped the blow with the palm of his hand. He grabbed the end and the middle of the stick, jumped up and broke the sword on his neck while he kicked both ends of his weapon. One man attempted to lasso Jonny with his rope. Jonny grabbed it, and pulled on it, sending the man flat on his face with the hard, wooden deck of the ship. A cannon fired a strawberry flavored jawbreaker at him. Jonny opened his mouth and let the sweet ord hit him. When it went into his mouth, he had a hard time controlling the force, but got his footing back quickly. The others backed a way. The pirate captain had seen the stranger fight and scare off his own crew. The pirate captain agreed to the alliance.

Jonny was lurking around, being careful not to be seen as the gourd. In his view was a large, fancy mansion. In front of it was a teenaged boy, beating up his little brother and his blue imaginary friend. The boy, looking no older than 8, was on the ground, being punched by the teenager, who looked 15. Jonny decided he needed a thug like him. Yeah, a thug, someone he could manipulate to do whatever he pleased. Jonny waited for the teen to finish, and followed him into an alley when he was going home. Jonny appeared out of nowhere. Confused, the teen stood there, thinking. He got a look on his face, and said, "hey, you're stupid guy I keep hearing about on the news. I could tell the police on you right now, but, I'm not that kinda guy."

That is why I came here, you are a thug, a lowdown, teenaged punk. I could use you, you are perfect for a middle man. No one would suspect you to be helping me. I could pay you, in return for your service, you will receive a cut of everything we get."

The boy thought about it, and thought of the money he could make." Okay, I'll do it!"

The two shook hands, and Jonny leapt up to a rooftop, and he was gone.

Jonny looked around for some new recruits. All he saw were normal citizens. He saw a man in a black shirt and blue jeans get thrown into the trash for hitting on a woman. He saw a rather cowardly pink dog being chased off by his own shadow. He saw a group of kids and their dog in their 20s in a van that read," Mystery Machine," and saw a sheep who seemed rather lost in the big city. Then he saw a purple bear, with a tank with a brain attached to his head. He looked rather evil. So Jonny stopped him in his tracks," out of my way! How dare you step in front of Hector Concarne!"

"You are just a has been villain! I don't need to be afraid of you!"

"You little brat. I will have you know that back in the day I caused all kinds of terror. Until Cartoon Network government canceled my rein of terror."

"I could give you the chance at evil again."

"You? You are just a kid with a vegetable on his head!"

"True, but do you know sure? I mean, since you have so much experience, you would be perfect for my group. Wait, no, I forgot, you don't have what it takes anymore. Nevermind."

"Don't have what it takes! Okay, I'll join your pitiful little crew, but just to show you how we used to do it!"

Jonny had persuaded yet another person.

With Mojo's technology, Stinkybeard's pirate crew, Francis' stupidity and easly manipulated mind, and Hector's army and arsenal at his disposal, Jonny already had enough help to stop the city in it's tracks, but he decided to keep the doors open for new recruits.


	5. NEW ALLIANCES PART 3

NEW ALLIANCES PART 3

It had been a week since The Gourd last striked. It was a cloudy day. It was early in the morning. Edd was beginning to put so and so together. Jonny hadn't been seen in 2 weeks. He disappeared after he was beat up. Not only that, who else goes around with vegetables and fruits on his head?

Edd went out to Jonny's house. He looked around. He had found his bike, which matched that camper's description, hidden in the bushes, not only that, but a map of the entire city. Marked out was the trail to Camp Kidney, the bank, and… what's this? There was also a mark on Dex Labs, but, what would he want with Dexter or his Lab, which was his legacy. Edd didn't know what Jonny was going to do, but he had a pretty good idea of why. Dex Labs was popular for making weapons for the military, and had just been working on a portable bomb, capable of destroying anything in it's range by remote, and could be detonated anywhere.

So with that, Edd explained to the rest of the kids of Jonny's plans. The were all outraged. "Jonny is our problem," said Edd. "What are we supposed to do about it?" asked Kevin.

Yeah, we can't do anything about it. Leave it to the Power Puff Girls," said Nazz.

"But the Power Puff Girls don't know Jonny like we do, or where he will strike next. We know Jonny personally, and we know he is going to attack Dex Labs. We just need to figure out WHEN. He could do it at any time." Edd explained.

"So what are we supposed to do," asked Eddy with a disgruntled face, not wanting to deal with Jonny.

"Oh, oh! I know! We should all become Super Heroes! Like in my Comic Books!" Ed said.

"No way!" Eddy responded.

"That would be kinda cool," Nazz liked the idea.

"Well, Ed get's the picture. If Jonny wants to be a villain, he has to deal with super heroes," Edd told the kids. "In order to be super heroes, however, we need costumes, a name for our legion, and you all need to come up with a name for yourselves."

"We don't have super powers though,"

"Good point, Nazz, but if Jonny can commit crimes without powers, we can stop them without super powers."

"Now, all of you should go get together a costume that fits your hero's name. Meet me back here in one hour so we can decide a name for us, and deduce when Jonny will strike next.

* * *

That same day the Cul-de-sac kids had decided to take action, Francis was sent on a mission. Sector V was receiving a shipment of new 2x4 technology from the KND Moon Base. Francis' mission was to hijack the cargo ship full of 2x4 technology before it reached it's destination at the Sector V tree house.

Things like this were kept quiet between the KND. The equipment was always delivered in secrecy, and the cargo was heavily guarded. Mojo had equipped Francis with a specially designed jet car. Complete with a rocket propelled engine, treaded tires, advanced radar system, weapons, and the ability to fly using the same engine as the car itself. It was about the same size as a normal car.

Francis had picked up the cargo ship on his radar when it came into orbit. A cloaking device had been put around the cargo ship, but, in Francis' car, he could see right through it. He pushed a red button, and machine laser guns shot out of the side of the car, and fired at the ship. "Were under attack!" said a sub lieutenant. "Really? Hadn't noticed!" said the pilot as he tried to set up the force field. "Crap! The force field has been disabled!"

"I have you now!" said Francis as he flew up on top of the ship. He blew a whole in the ship's hull. He flew his car into the hole in the aircraft, It was a tight fit, but his car was able to fly through the ship, all the way to the control center of the ship. He got out of his car, grabbed a laser pistol from the glove compartment, and stepped out of the car, and shot the pilot's and crew member's, temporarily paralyzing them. He put the ship on auto pilot, and went down to the cargo area, and shot the guards. He went back up to the control room, and changed the ships coordinates to Bunny Island, Hector Con Carne's base.

Hector had taken back his island from the TV company that bought them out, and hired all of his soldiers back, his staff, and his military leader, General Skarr. Hector and Dr. Ghastly were there to greet Francis as he landed on the island's landing strip on top of the Bunny Base. Francis got out of the ship, and Hector's men had seized the craft's cargo, and crew. The cargo was taken down to the base' armory, and the crew members were taken as prisoner's.

The organization was back and better than ever, everyone was glad to be back, especially Major Ghastly. Not only that, but the organization was also a terrorist organization, bent on world domination, and Jonny had placed Bunny Island as the base of operations. Hector was second in command, and had placed General Skarr in charge of military affairs.

Stickybeard's ship was docked at Bunny Island, stickybeard's crew was to be retrained immediately with the 2x4 technology, and after that, the weapons were to be examined and reproduced by Evil Con Carne.

"Take them to the dungeon at once!" Hector ordered.

"Yes, sir!" a soldier said as he gave a salute to his commander.

* * *

In 1 hour, the kids met up. Ed, "Lothar," in his Halloween costume, complete with his spatula, Edd, "Brain Storm," in a white lab coat, black boots, and goggles, Eddy, "Professor Jawbreaker," with red pants, a white shirt, and a jawbreaker with eye holes on his head for a mask. Rolf, " Wolvesbane" in the wolf costume that Ed got from his pen pal, and his staff [that stick he used to beat Ed with when he was afraid of wolves] and black pants, no shirt or shoes. Kevin , "All Star" in his football uniform. Nazz, " Mystress," with black pants, a white shirt, and a question mark painted on her face. Sarah and Jimmy decided to stay back for a while.

"So what are we called?" asked Nazz.

"How about…. Heroes Inc.? I really can't come up with anything," Said Edd.

"Works for me," Kevin said. They all agreed.

"Should we go tell Dexter?" asked Nazz.

"No," Edd started to say," We don't know when he will strike, but we will be waiting for him when he does. I say we go to Dex Labs and see if he comes tonight."

And with that, the soon to be heroes were off to Dex Labs, to await The Gourd's attack….


	6. FIRST FIGHT

FIRST FIGHT

The soon to be heroes had waited in their positions at Dex Labs. Edd saw a figure creeping through the alleyways. "I see him!" he said to his teammates through a small radio.

"Let's nail him," said Kevin.

"Not yet, we need to wait for him to get inside so he can't run away

He watched as Jonny removed the window of lab, and as he used Plank to block the movement detecting beams. Jonny crept over to the bottom floor of the lab, and gazed upon the experimental bomb. "Stop right there, evil one, for Lothar can not let you take what is not yours!"

The Gourd turned his head, and looked at Lothar, surrounded by other heroes. They saw into his eyes, they weren't Jonny's eyes, they were the eyes of a monster consumed in crime. "Well, Lothar, just try to stop me!"

"Not just him, but you have to deal with all of us," said Edd.

"Ha! You guys couldn't stop a timer," he mocked.

"Prepare to go against…[building tension]… The Gourd! And his evil accomplice, Timber The Dark Shard!" The Gourd laughed an evil stereotypical laugh. Ed didn't see just a kid he knew who decided to begin a life of crime, he saw the world through all of his comic books, he really thought he was a super hero in a comic book.

His eyes flashed, he saw everything in boxed scenes. In one box he had Jonny laughing, in the other, he saw him in his Lothar form preparing to fight. He became void of everyone else around him. He raised his spatula in the air and vowed," I will not let you defeat me!" With that, he charged at The Gourd head on, throwing him off guard a little, thinking fast, The Gourd jumped out of the way, letting Ed run head first into a steel wall. Ed shrugged it of as if he had it a marshmallow building, he jumped into the air and tackled The Gourd onto the ground. Gourd had not expected Ed to go crazy. He threw Timber onto a button, activating the bright lab lights. Ed was momentarily blinded, and The Gourd escaped his grasp. "This isn't what I expected, buddy." Jonny knew some kick ass fighting styles he had learned on his own, but most were useless compared to Ed's sheer might. He threw Timber at Lothar, hitting him square in the head, making him fall back, giving Jonny the time to adjust to the situation, and performed a flying kick to Ed's face as he got up. Lothar grabbed The Gourd's flying leg, and spun him around and around, and finally released him, sending The Gourd and Timber, flying into a lab light on the wall. When he crashed into the light, glass shattered and Jonny was electrocuted by the horrifying number of jolts. He fell to the floor, and struggled to get up. When he did, he saw Ed coming towards him again, but The Gourd performed an uppercut at the right time, hitting Ed. Lothar jabbed at the Gourd with what was, in his mind, his sword. The Gourd smacked the spatula away using Timber, and took a swipe at Lothar. Lothar ducked, and hit The Gourd right in his ribs with his head when he shot up. The Gourd flew back, but he jumped back into action a roundhouse kick to Lothar's head, and finishing the move with a karate chop to the back of the neck, sending Lothar to the ground. The Gourd made a run toward the prototype bomb, but Lothar reacted quickly, and and rammed The Gourd straight on, sending The Gourd flying into and breaking a glass container. An alarm went off, for Lothar had accidently released the extra ingredient to the explosives, Chemical X!

Jonny got up, and escaped the alarm. Dexter came running into the lab, only to find the group of kids with Chemical X on their shoes, and all over the floor. "What happened in here!" the redhead was shocked at the nearly destroyed lab. "We, well, tried to stop The Gourd from stealing the prototype, unfortunately, we destroyed your lab."

Trying to hold back his anger," well, at least he did not succeed, for I have no idea what the prototype is capable of right now, with large amounts of Chemical X. I guess I should thank you, but I am to angry right now! If there is anything I can do for you, just let me know!"

"Thank you Dexter," Edd said.

"ROBOTS! Clean up on Floor 0!"


	7. THE MORNING AFTER

THE MORNING AFTER

It was the morning after [no, you perverts] Johnny had seen the mysterious figures. "Who were they?" he asked himself many times, but got no answer. It was the first time someone stood in his way to achieving his evil goal. Just what did he need a bomb for? Only he and Plank knows, and it will be too late before anyone else knew.

He took the gourd off his head, and decided he will take a break and see how his other plans are going. "I will retreat to my base on Bunny Island and see how my new army is doing." Johnny didn't usually, or at all, use a large vocabulary, but his days of innocents are over. He decided to grow up, both in body, and mental capacity. "Ahh!" he dropped to his knees, clenching his stomach. He grunted in pain, he had been feeling different ever since the confrontation at DexLabs. He got up and tried to shrug it off, as if it were nothing. Although, deep inside, he knew it had something to do with Chemical X, which soaked the bottom of his boots, and splattered on his clothes in large drops, now stained to his clothes.

He put back on his gourd, grabbed Shard and walked off to a wall on one side of his lair, he pushed a red button, and was encased in a shuttle. He took off into the morning sky. Cloaked, he headed for the off the coast of CN City, headed straight for an island with a giant, stone bunny in the center.

He uncloaked his small craft as he came into the island's airspace, and landed on the airstrip on top of the bunny base. Troops rallied to both sides of the small craft. As Johnny walked out of the shuttle, he walked down the isle, inspecting his army. He was greeted by Hector, Skarr, and Ghastly. "Good morning, sir. I wasn't expecting a visit," Hector greeted him.

"I decided to take a brake, see how things were going, if you don't mind. More importantly, I was unable to obtain the ingredients needed for the project, instead I was challenged by a group of people who some how, knew of my plans. The fight ended with me being slammed into a container of Chemical X. I have been experiencing stomach cramps and nausea since then." He explained.

"Chemical X! we must get you examined immediately. Come with me." He was lead down into the Base' lab/hospital to be examined by Doctor Ghastly.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. OPERATION: S BOMB

OPERATION: S BOMB

Johnny woke up in the base's infirmary. He found himself strapped to a table, with wires going into his body, strapped to his chest. The room was dark, and the only noise was the beeping from machines. "Hello? Anyone there?"no answer. "Hello? Anybody?"he called again. The only voice he heard was the sound of his own echo. He heard a door open behind him. Light cast over the room. He was blinded for a second, but when his vision returned to normal, he saw Doctor Ghastly taking a bag of blood that had been pumped from his body, including the Chemical X that had been scraped off him. "I am running a test on the samples to see how the chemical affected your body. So far, I have no answer. Chemical X could have affected you in many ways. At the very worst, it could kill you, but that is probably not the case. I won't be sure until I get the results."

"Can I go now?" he asked.

"Yes. I will tell you when I get the results," she unstrapped him and he went back up to check out the base.

He saw Stickybeard's crew when he looked on to the beach, being trained for combat. He saw General Skarr instructing the training. He approached him. "The crew has made progress."

Skarr responded nonchalantly, "yes, but the still have a lot of work to do. When training is over, they will be established as our naval branch. But they still need to comprehend how to operate the weapons, candy swords and gumball cannons will not be of any use in a combat situation."

"Well, we'll need an air force, too." Johnny said.

"We need to recruit and train more soldiers for that."

"We should start recruiting right away. I will order battle planes from Mojo."

"Well, since the organization was founded, our ground force has been operating as the navy and the air force. We are doing fine as it is."

"Do not contradict me, General. We do not have enough soldiers to be an air force, a navy, and a ground force all at the same time. If we want to be powerful, we need to have separate branches for different operations."

"I am aware of that. If you want to change things, go talk to Hector, I am just supposed to train the soldiers, and lead them in combat, other than that, Hector makes the decisions."

Johnny went to Hector after watching the soon to be navy train. "Hello, Hector."

Hector looked up from his desk. "Ah, yes, Mr. Gourd. How are you today."

"Well, I need to speak to you about our army. We need an Air Force, we must recruit new soldiers to train."

"Well, you are the boss I guess, but I think we are fine for right now." Hector said.

"No, I would prefer an entire army of soldiers dedicated to one branch of our military, instead of having to use our ground force to do everything. If we want to be taken seriously, we have to be more organized. Start recruiting immediately, and once we have an air force of our own, I have plans for an attack on the city."

Hector looked interested," Attack, what attack?"

Johnny took a seat, and pulled out a map of the city, and pulled out a red sharpie, and drew a line from Hector's base, to the coastline of the city. "Well, what if we sent a whole Air Force to the city. They would have to fly low over the water, to avoid being picked up on radar. Once the got to the city, they would perform an air raid on the city, while flying to the capital of the city, to drop the final, the S Bomb." He circled Townsville, the capital of the city.

"I will begin recruiting right away, sir." Hector said to his leader.

"And I will order planes from Mojo, and I will send him here to discuss the plans for the S Bomb with him and Doctor Ghastly." He and Hector shook hands.

Johnny then headed down to Ghastly's lab. "Mr. Gourd, sir, I have the results. It appea-," She was cut off by Johnny.

"Major Docot Ghastly," he started," Evil Con Carne is establishing an Air Force. I do not feel like explaining everything again, so I will just cut it short. We are preparing for an air raid on the city, and I need you and Mojo so that we can make plans for an S Bomb to drop on the cities' capital of Townsville."

"Well, sir, I suppose we will need planes for that, we only have a few." Ghastly said.

"I will order planes from Mojo. Now, as you were saying about the test results?"

"Oh, of course. Well, there is no easy way to say this, because you may find this hard to believe but the amount of Chemical X created dangerously high radiation that have severely mutated your biological makeup, and well, as a result, you will soon develop sup- TO BE CONTINUED!


	9. OPERATION: S BOMB PART 2

OPERATION: S BOMB-PART 2

Within the course of a week, plans for recruitment were slow, but successful. Recruiting was done in secrecy, they would send an ordinary soldier to the city on a mission to seek out the dirtiest, lowest, scummiest small time criminals, crooks, and freaks and tell them little about the organization, but tell them it would give them a greater purpose and a sense of helping a greater cause. Once the person was interested, they would tell them a little more about the organization itself, and finally, would bring them to the island to be trained. Although, as soon as they step foot on the island, there is no turning back. If they try to back out, they would be imprisoned and forced into labor for Hector Con Carne. So far, the organization has gained 20 recruits.

"You know your mission?" Johnny said.

"Uh, sure, but… could you say it again?' Francis said.

Johnny sighed," Okay, for the second time, and do NOT forget this. Your mission is to infiltrate the KND Sector V base while they are away. Once inside, you must make your way down into Numbah 1's room and look for intelligence, then-"

"What's intelligence?" Francis asked.

"Just look for anything top secret. If you don't find anything, hack into the computer, using the USB I gave you. It will transfer all the data into the USB. When it is done uploading ALL the files, take out the USB. After you are finished with all that, set this bomb in the main room of the Tree house and get out of there as fast as you can. As soon as your mission is complete, report back to me with the USB. Got it?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," Francis nodded his head in agreement. Johnny handed made sure that Francis had the USB, and handed him the bomb.

Meanwhile, at the Sector V Tree House… "Kookie, do you have the sunscreen this time?"

"Sure thing, Numbah 1!"

"Can we go now! I want to bury myself in the sand!" said an impatient blond boy with an Australian accent.

"Come on Numbah 1, before the beach is crowded," said a girl with a red hat.

"I just want to make sure we have everything before we get the beach," Numbah 1 said upon hearing his comrade's inpatients. Indeed, Sector V was going to the beach today. They put there surf boards, buckets, shovels, chairs, towels, and sunscreen in there ship, and went to the Beach. Leaving the empty tree house.

Francis arrived onto the premises of the Tree House and made his way up the tree, using special gloves designed by Mojo, "Okay, I'm in," he said to himself. Francis walked through the tree house. He got lost. He found himself on what appears to be a boat in the tree house. It was quiet in the tree house, Francis tried not to mess with too much, for fear of an alarm. He finally came across a door that had the number 1 painted on it. He opened the door, he looked through the room, looked under the bed, under the mattress, in all the droors, under the desk, in the vents, everywhere, nothing was there. He went to the computer, and did as Johnny had told him. When he put in the USB cable, and alarm went off. "Unknown data transfer device! ALERT ALERT!" reds light flashed, Francis freaked. He saw the windows and doors around him being encased with metal. He was trapped, he didn't know what to do.

In 20 minutes. Sector V came crashing in, weapons in arms, when they got into the room, Francis tried to fight back with his laser gun. "A teenager!" called Numbah 4. Despite his efforts, he was apprehended by Sector V within seconds. "As commander of Sector V, I place you under arrest! filthy teenager!"

"What do we do with him?" asked Numbah 5.

" We hold him until moon base operatives get hear to escort him to the Moon Base Ultra Super Maximum Security Prison." Within 15 minutes, the operatives arrived.

"What's going on here, Numbah 1?" the operative asked.

"We just apprehended this teenager trying to hack into our computer data base, and we found a bomb on him, he was going to try and blow up the Base of Sector V," Numbah 1 responded.

"A teenager! Must be workin' for Cree," one of the operatives said.

Francis didn't know about this Cree, but he said nothing. He was sworn into secrecy about everything by his leader, The gourd. He didn't want to be questioned about who he was working for.

"We'll have to escort the punk to the Moon Base," the operative said. "Put him in the ship's holding cell. Lock him up real good, and make sure we can see him. You never know what a teen might do."

With that, Francis was loaded onto the ship, and the Moon Base operatives and the operatives of Sector V traded salutes, and the operatives took off with Francis to the Moon Base to be imprisoned for his crimes against the Kid's Next Door and Kids everywhere.


	10. OPERATION: S BOMB PART 3

OPERATION: S BOMB – PART 3

"Damn!" Johnny said angrily. "We lost Francis! Now who is going to be my mercenary? He was supposed to gather intelligence. He is being transported to the KND Moon Base as we speak!"

"Calm down, sir. We will worry about him later. Right now, we must deal with the operation at hand. Recruitment has stepped up to 400 in the past week." Hector said, trying to calm down his leader.

"400? I'd say about 500 and we can start building the Evil Con Carne Air Force. I've spoken to Mojo, he is already begun on the planes. The new arsenal will be ready in about a month."

* * *

In outer space, somewhere between the Earth and the moon, a ship is travelling. "The high speed engine, has broke down, we will be delayed for 3 months. We are going very slow now." One of the crewmembers said.

"Can we fix it? Or at least contact the Moon Base?" said another crewman.

"Nope, and the communication was damaged along with the engine. We are using a backup generator to power this thing."

"well that's just nice."

* * *

"Well, Hector, I have made changes to the coarse of the air raid, instead of flying down to the city to bomb the capital, we are also going to be dropping on the KND tree house of Sector V, the Power Puff Girls home, the CN news station, and the CN police station, and then City Hall," said Johnny.

"That is a good idea. However, what if they send reinforcements?" Hector said, thinking if the city will retaliate in time.

"Our planes will be fully armed with highly condensed laser machine guns. Including lock on target seeking missiles. Although, we would have already been started by the time they even begin to comprehend what's going on." Johnny said rather arrogantly.

"We should start designing the bombs, if we want this to be achieved on the designated day. Go see Doctor Ghastly, I will tell General Skarr to start training the new recruits." Hector said.

* * *

"I'm already started on it sir, if we drop them accordingly and in the center of the target, they should have enough power to completely take out the target."

"Ah, thinking ahead? I like that, good work Major Doctor Ghastly," Johnny gave her a salute.

"Thank you, sir," she said as she returned the salute as a sign of respect.

"Hector is right, what if they chase the planes in retaliation? We can't lead them to the island at all costs, even if low on fuel," Johnny said.

"If they are tracked down by enemy planes, they must at all costs avoid the island, if they can't fight them off, they will just have to loose them any way they can, even if they are low on fuel and have to fly around the world, just as long as it keeps the enemy away from the island. No one can know about the base of our operations. We have no where to relocate if they do," Ghastly said.

THE END OF PART 3

WIL PART 4 FINALLY BE THE AIR RAID ON THE CITY?

WILL THEIR PLAN SUCCEED OR FAIL!?

FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON…

OPERATION: S BOMB – PART 4

[I promise a long chapter.]


	11. OPERATION: S BOMB PART 4

3 months later…

OPERATION: S BOMB – PART 4

We find Mojo, Ghastly, Hector and Johnny sitting at a round table in a dark, soundproof room. "Okay, I have completed all the planes we need, there is about 10 full sized bombers outside, plus 30 fighter jets, and 15 helicopters. I, Mojo JoJo, personally want to see the Power Puff Girls blown to pieces!"

"We have about 500 personnel in our Air Force, all fully trained and ready to attack, I propose we attack at noon," said a shady Hector.

"That is a good idea, they won't be expecting an all out air strike, it has never been done to the city before," said Ghastly, agreeing with Hector.

"Well, until now, of course. We all agree on a strike at noon. Mojo?"

"Agreed."

* * *

At noon, 500 soldiers of the Con Carne Air Force stood on the airstrip, most of whom were members of bombing planes, 30 individual soldiers flew jets, with the rest on helicopters, which were supposed to make sure the strike followed as planned.

"You all have completed your training, and the time has come for you to do your job. You may not come back alive, but if you don't, you will be honored for your service. I am proud to be the general of such dedicated soldiers, now… GO! GO! GO! All of you!" he commanded his soldiers to their stations, and all the soldiers rushed to the craft they were assigned.

* * *

The attackers flew low above the water, the shore came into view of the fleet. "Alright, lets do this," the pilot said. He slowly began to fly higher into the air, as the other craft behind him followed. The people on the beach gasped in fear as unknown flying objects, obviously intent on attacking, flew above them. As the shadows of the craft cast on the people below, the all scattered, grabbing their towels and umbrellas. A bomber plane which flew ahead of the rest, dropped the first bomb, though the people were out of range of the impact of the small bomb, the impact created an explosion of sand, covering the remaining people trying to escape, forcing them to crawl out of the dirt. A helicopter shot down at a car below, putting numerous holes in the vehicle before the very eyes of the family who owned it, and afterwards aimed its lasers at the family itself, shooting the father in the foot. "AHH!" the father screamed as he limped away as fast as he could. The beach was no completely empty, and already sirens were heading towards the attack. The onslaught of destruction was brought on when a squadron of cop cars drove up before the strange planes and fired at them. They all realized there ammo was no use, and one helicopter revieled a laser cannon, aiming and intent on shooting into the crowd of police. "Everybody, move!' screamed the chief as all of his men ran out of range of the cannon, leaving the cars. The cannon fired on the cars, silencing their blaring sirens with an explosion, tipping the center cars on their tops, and catching the outer cars on fire, blowing them up on their own. The police cursed the strange attackers as they retreated, as the fleet continued on it's rampage through the city. "What does that say?" asked the chief, when he saw the letters on the planes. "I don't know what it means, sir, but it says HCC, whatever that means," replied one of the lieutenants.

TO BE CONTINUED…

I know this was a short chapter, but I am also trying to write another story that I hope I can upload before the conclusion of this story. Problem is, I have no ideas for a new story, but I am open to ideas if anybody has any! I want to put peoples ideas into one, long story. So please, as always, R&R, but also try to give me any ideas in your comments if you have any! It would help a lot!


	12. D is for Destruction

D is for Destruction

People screamed in terror as the attackers moved closer into the city, shooting at everything in their way. Why were they here? Where did they come from? Why did they want to destroy everything? Where they from this world? Is this the end? These were the questions everyone was asking, everyone had a question, but no one had answers. To be attacked out of nowhere randomly without warning was bad enough, not knowing what it was was even worse. Everyone pictured a war of the worlds type thing, but no one had time to stop and think. "What's happening?!?!" yelled people from all over the city as they watched cars and buildings being blown to pieces before their very eyes, and watching everyone get gunned down by lasers.

"Where are we going to go?" asked a little girl, running with her mom.

"I don't know, right now we just need to get the hell out of here!" replied the mother in panic, trying to carry her daughter.

* * *

"Mr. Mayor, the city is under attack!" said a red haired woman.

"You think I don't know that Miss Bellum!" said the mayor, dialing in a number in a red telephone. "I have been trying to reach the power puff girls for the past 15 minutes! Where the hell are they?!"

"Remember, sir, they are on vacation!" replied the woman.

"Well they picked the wrong time to go on a vacation! We need them, now!" the mayor was panicking, he always counted on the Blossom, Bubbles and Butter Cup to fight crime. His city was being destroyed and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

The planes flew over an empty white house, with three windows at the top. The power puff girls' house. One of the helicopters shot at it, and one of the planes released a medium sized bomb, directly above the house, it fell fast, hitting the house," BLAAM!" destroying it completely has chunks of concrete from the house flew threw the air, crashing through the walls of several other houses. Families ran out of them, leaving there houses at the hands of the invaders, only to here them get shot at, the windows shattering, car alarms going off, and ending with a sudden explosion. One little boy fell as he was running, while looking back at his house, being destroyed. His mother had to pick him off the ground before he was almost shot, but his wasn't the only cries you could here. Not even in that neighborhood, you could hear screams and explosions people crying from Townsville, Endsville, Peach Creek, all the way downtown. News vans tried to film the action while staying out of sight of the attackers, cop cars desperately trying to lead the flooded highways out of the city. How long would this terror last, what in the hell was HCC?

TO BE CONTINUED…


	13. High Flying Death

High Flying Death

The Military had grown aware of the attack from the nonstop distress calls. At first, they didn't know what to think of the whole thing, but decided it wouldn't look good if the did nothing, they decided finally to send out aircraft to match the attackers and drive them out of the city to destroy them. They would worry about who or what they were and where they came from another time. Jets were sent out with direct orders to chase them out of the city and fight them over the water. Within half an hour the jets had reached the city and spotted the attackers, but when confronted by the jets, the attackers continued with their destruction spree. A jet opened fire on a small bomber, which reacted by shooting back at the jet with machine laser cannons, but missed the jet by just a hair, the team of jets, or Special Air Force Tactical Unit, was now aware of the capabilities of these strangers. The leading F1 Phantom had made an attempt to communicate with the enemy force, "Whoever you are, we are ordering you to cease fire and surrender immediately and land at once," the attackers did not respond.

"Alright, you give us no choice," said the pilot captain. "Give 'em hell!" he ordered his unit. As the planes flew in close to the attackers, known only as HCC, a helicopter opened fire on a smaller jet, which the jet maneuvered threw the line of fire quickly before being shot, and returned fire, hitting one of the propeller blades. The helicopter retaliated by firing back at the small plane a second time, only this time, bringing the plane down.

"Okay, that's it, whoever you are, we have tried to reason with you!" The leading plane flew in close to the evil force, flying in quick with a drop of a small explosive on the already damaged helicopter, sending it flying into an empty gas station. The other planes soon followed and opened fire with several machine guns, although hitting the enemy and damaging the enemy craft, the HCC seemed un changed, including the bomber, which was actually a blimp. The HCC blimp, which was the main bomber, threw a force field over itself, leaving the other HCC crewmen to fend for themselves. One of the special unit jets tried to be heroic and collide head on with the shield, only to explode on impact. "Okay, men, no more stupid choices like that one. Don't be a hero, if we work carefully we can find a way to beat these guys. Don't give up, everything and everyone has a weakness, we don't know anything about the things inside those strange craft, so we will have to fight the machinery first, for all we know they might just be programmed unmanned aircraft, but we will worry about what's inside later, follow my lead," said the captain.

The captain in the F1 Phantom lead the squad of jets around the the attackers, while firing machine guns on every enemy ship. A mini jet was launched out of an HCC flying aircraft carrier, it flew around the squad and fired its mini laser at the squad of planes still flying around the HHC's craft, counter chasing them with continuous fire, eventually, the beams hit the wing of the tail of the slowest jet, sending it crashing into a helicopter, ultimately sending both hurling towards a school bus. It is unknown if the bus was empty or not. "Dammit! This is why we were supposed to bring the fight to a rural location, but I guess these guys are going to fight us here. The blimp is reloading more bombs, we will worry about it later since we can't get past the force field, finish off the rest of the enemy's force. The helicopters are the easiest, and the jets are still in the carrier, if we destroy they carrier, we destroy the jets. Get rid of the last 8 helicopters first, but keep firing on the carrier to weaken its resistance."

Another jet was released from the carrier, 2 jets from behind fired on the wings wind resistance mechanisms, but the plane was still completely operational and set out for the nearest enemy jet. The HCC jet was just as fast as the enemy jet and the enemy jet saw right through its flaw and made a direct sharp turn towards the sky, the HCC jet followed. It was quite the sight, both planes were flying directly upwards, the nose of the 2 planes facing towards the grey, cloudy sky, the bottom of both planes parallel to each other, but the military pilot had a smirk on his face, as if the enemy had fallen right for his trap. He suddenly made a quick spiral turn to the right, and flew the enemy off momentum, but not hurling towards the ground, but that was not what the pilot was aiming to do. Over the radio the HCC pilot made the first contact towards the squad, over the radio waves he laughed and said," did you really think that would work, well think again, retard!"

"I thought for sure that would work! Damn you!" replied the pilot, but his voice seemed a bit hollow, something the other pilot didn't pick up on. With a smirk on his face, and with the other pilot still following him, his fellow pilots had caught on to what he was doing as he flew towards a helicopter that was hovering on the side of the carrier. The HCC pilot opened fire on the pilot he was chasing, as if he knew it was going to happen, he flew slightly to the left, missing the beams, but unfortunately for the HCC Air Strike Force, the helicopter was in direct range of the beams. The beams hit the helicopter, but before it began to hurl down onto the pavement below, the pilot that was purposely being chased made a spiral turn to the left, and while the smoking helicopter was in still in the air, descending towards the ground but still at the side of the carrier, the HHC pilot collided with the helicopter, but with the kinetic energy from the force of the collision, sent the helicopter and the jet straight into the side of the carrier, destroying a another jet that was about to take off. The Jet exploded, but ass the smoke cleared up, the carrier was still in the air, but the right side of the carrier nearly destroyed. "Good job, Lieutenant Ryder, 3 in 1!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
